Nerdvengers: The Beginning
by Alphaman27
Summary: Ace is given a mission to assemble a group of heroes to defend the planet. Will he be able to complete his mission, or will these people prove to be too powerful? The story is basically Doctor Who based with a bit of The Avengers theme. I do not own Doctor Who or The Avengers. Please tell me if there's a better category for the story.
1. The Beginning of the Adventure

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. For anyone who was actually wondering what happened to me, I'm rewriting my stories. I realized that they needed more detail and content. So, here's version 2 of my Nerdvenger story! I also didn't know what category to put this under, so I chose this one. If anyone has a better idea, please leave a review.**

**BTW, this has nothing to do with the actual Avengers, I just needed a cool name. **

**Be warned, there are plenty of nerd-ish references made in this story.**

**Finally, please review. I want ideas, criticism, and all of that. Thanks!**

* * *

Ace POV

I looked over at the clock for what seemed to be the hundredth time. I had been waiting for over thirty minutes. My commander was supposed to come and give me a top-secret, very important mission. This mission apparently was so important, I was the only one able to know of it, due to my "abilities". There were some people that I was required to track down and get them to join S.W.O.R.D. (The Super World Organization to Rid Destruction). There were seven people that I had to find and recruit. I got up to stretch a bit. Just as I got up, my commander walked in. He had told me that the first person that I needed find was an extraordinary man with the power to transform into a wolf. His name was Theodore Lycan.

"Due to your expression, I assume you know this man?" The commander said to me.

"Yes, he was a close friend of mine during high-school." I replied.

"Well, then it should not be too difficult to contact him. Just get him here. His extreme intelligence should prove to be useful." The commander said firmly.

I knew this was the case, even though my intelligence rivaled his. He was more known than I was, when it came to sciences. I had very in-depth knowledge of theoretical physics, quantum physics, and astrophysics, while Ted was an expert in anything related to biology and chemistry. This man had 7 PhD's and 8 Master's Degrees.

"Now, I want you to go and find this man, and I want him here in two hours." The commander said.

"I will contact him immediately." I said.

The commander left my lab, and I picked up my phone to call Ted. Lucky for me, we remained in contact after he graduated high-school early. The phone rang for a few seconds.

"Hello? Dr. Theodore Lycan speaking." A young man's voice said.

"Ted, it's Ace. I have something to tell you." I replied

"Hey! It's been awhile since I've heard from you, how are you?" Ted asked.

"Sorry to rush, but now is not the time for casual conversation. There is something important I need to talk to you about." I said, beginning to sound irritated.

"Ok, is there a problem?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"No, there's just a... job opening that came up for the two of us." I half lied.

"Oh, ok. Can you tell me about it in person?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." I said casually.

"Wait, how? You don't know where I live." Ted said confused.

"I figured out how to teleport to people, maybe even across countries." I said.

"Ok, see you soon." Ted said.

As soon as he hung up, I grabbed the files from the commander, closed my eyes, and surrounded myself in a dark blue light. Before long, I was in a completely different room. I opened my eyes and saw multiple tables, beakers, test tubes, and anything a scientist could ever wish for. In the middle of that room, I saw Ted.

We went over to a table to sit. I handed him the folder, and told him to read over the mission. While he was reading, I looked around his lab. Apparently, he had completed his research. My mind began to wonder off, thinking about how world events would play out.

* * *

"Ace, you ok?" I heard Ted say.

"Yeah, just deep in thought." I responded.

"Just like high-school." Ted laughed.

"So, what do you think about this whole mission?" I asked him.

"Seems very reasonable. I can definitely help you out." Ted said with a confident smile on his face.

We turned to leave the lab, but I stopped him.

"Before we go, can you show me your wolf transformation?" I asked.

"Not a problem." Ted said confidently.

The next thing I knew, I saw not my best friend, but a large wolf standing in front of me. This isn't a normal wolf either, this wolf is bipedal, its fur is black, and its eyes are blood red. This thing looked like it could rip a bus in half, and its muscles were giant. The transformation wasn't just a wolf, nor was it just a man. It took the perks of both species, and this was the result.

He changed back to his human form. He laughed at the expression on my face. I was shocked at what it must have taken to combine DNA of two species.

"Ok, can we go now?" Ted asked.  
"Yeah, no problem." I said.

* * *

I teleported the two of us back to the HQ. I showed him all of my accomplishments. He was amazed at the technology that I developed. I showed him the teleporters, the data from inhabitable planets all across the universe, the light speed engine, and much more. After awhile, the commander walked in. He had more information regarding our mission. He told us that all of the people that we had to recruit would form a team to protect the universe. How this would all play out was beyond my comprehension.

We went to look over the files. The other seven people had abilities that even rivaled our own. The first person was a young man that was a master of shooting weapons. The file said that he was able to hit a target fifty feet away with a slingshot. He was also able to shoot an arrow with enough force to go straight through three large trees.

"I hope this guy isn't hostile" I thought to myself, "We could be in serious trouble if he catches us off guard."

* * *

Ted and I went off to where the files said he'd last been seen. When we arrived, we saw the man shooting targets in a forest. I saw him shoot an arrow and hit a bull's eye from over one hundred feet. He must have seen us, because I sensed a bullet fly past my face. I turned and saw him aiming a large looking gun at me.

"State your purpose for interrupting me." This man, apparently known as "Scout", said.

"We simply wish to speak with you." I said, hoping not to enrage him.

"Well, then you shouldn't have interrupted me." He responded, clearly mad.

"Wait, can you just let me expl..." I tried to say

"Too late." Scout said.

I tried to stop the gun from firing with my psychic powers, but he was faster than I had anticipated. A few bullets flew past me, I was barely able to tell where they would go. I dodged the first few, but they kept coming. I was hit in the shoulder, then the leg. I tried to put up a shield, but his shot was too fast. I didn't want to hurt this person, but I didn't know if I had much of a choice. This person was not one to be reasoned with. I was then shot in the stomach.


	2. The First Recruit

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Please review! Now, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Ace POV

I saw Ted sneak up behind Scout. He transformed into a large wolf and attacked Scout. Luckily for us, Ted was able to grab Scout in a bear-hug. Through the pain that I was experiencing, I stood up and tried to reason with this kid. Scout tried to escape Ted's grip, but Ted was much stronger in his wolf form.

"Now, can we have a civil conversation?" I asked Scout.

He retaliated by pulling a knife from his boot and stabbing Ted in the leg. Ted growled in pain, as the blood began to drip onto the ground.

"Ok, this has gone on long enough." I said angrily.

I used most of the energy that I had left to form a spear out of my psychic energy. I shot the spear at Scout. I was lucky that I didn't hurt him too much. It only hit him in the leg. I then used my remaining energy to teleport the three of us back to Ted's lab.

* * *

When we arrived, Ted told me of one of his inventions. This invention allowed one to heal extremely quickly, by speeding up cell regeneration. Ted went over to the machine and began pressing buttons.

"Ok, this should help us heal a bit." He said.

"Are you sure it's safe to use on us?" I asked, worried that I would grow an extra limb or something.

"Well, I've only tried it on normal humans. So, I can fairly say that Scout will be fine. I have no idea about us, though." He responded.

"Well, I've got nothing to lose." I said confidently.

Ted directed me into a nearby chamber. I stepped into the chamber and readied myself for whatever would happen to me in the next few seconds. I heard Ted press more buttons, and then I felt something. I can't exactly describe what I was experiencing, but I saw my wounds close up. I'm not sure if it was normal, but it seemed as though my brain was able to comprehend what was happening and teach my body to mimic the effects. I felt as though my body and mind were finally synchronizing. I wasn't sure what to think of it, so I just waited for Ted to tell me that I could exit the chamber. I exited the chamber figuring that it did its job.

After Ted healed himself and Scout, I teleported us to my lab.

* * *

As soon as we arrived, I locked Scout into a psychic prison.

As soon as he woke up, he tried to break through the barrier.

"Don't even bother trying to escape, that's a psychic shield. Almost nothing can break through psychic energy." I told Scout.

The first thing that Scout did was punch the barrier. He then proceeded to hit the barrier in any way he could.

"Man, I thought that this kid was supposed to at least have some intelligence." I thought to myself.

"Where are my weapons?" Scout asked, almost sounding worried.

"Don't worry, I just took them away from you to prevent you from doing anything that you might regret." I responded calmly.

"Give them back!" Scout yelled.

"I'll give them back as soon as you can have a civilized conversation with the two of us." I told him.

"Fine, what do you want with me? I'm nothing special, I'm just a kid." He said.

"We simply wish for you to join our team of planetary defenders." I said, "You're abilities appear to be unrivaled across the world."

"I'm gonna need some time to think this over." He said.

"Go ahead, we'll be here awhile." I told him.

"If you don't let me out of here, I'll kill you both!" Scout yelled.

"Please, be my guest." I responded, "I'd love to see you try, You can't even escape the psychic barrier."

Scout then sat back on the ground with a defeated look on his face. He just sat there for a few minutes. The two of us decided to leave him alone.

About an hour later, we went back to check on him. He looked up and saw the two of us. He sat up.

"Ok, fine. Explain what this whole 'team' thing is." Scout said.

I was cautious about releasing him, but I trusted him anyway. As soon as I released him, he got up and ran. He ran straight for the pile of his weapons. I was able to stop him, dead in his tracks.

"Did you honestly expect that to work?" I asked him.

"I just want a weapon. I feel safer when I have one with me." He said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ted asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's personal." Scout replied.

"Well, if we want to be a team in the future, we have to know each other." I said.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said.

When I was a little kid, I used to compete in archery competitions. I loved weapons, because they made me feel stronger. I began to train with knives and guns afterward. My father, who also loved weaponry, helped me learn more and more about weapons. I was so happy that I could pride myself on something, but then my ego grew too large. I started to become extremely overconfident, and then I flounced my ego around too much. Then _it_ happened. I was walking around one night, and some people jumped me. I tried fighting back, thinking I could take them all, but no. They held me down and knocked me unconscious. I woke up the next morning in a dark alley, covered in dirt. It was then, I realized that I wasn't invincible. I knew that I had to learn more and train harder. That's why I am the way I am now. I began to carry weapons, so I'd be a bit safer if anything were to happen again.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"I understand your point." Ted said.

"Ok, I'll give you your weapons, and release you." I told him.

"Ok, thanks a lot." Scout said to us.

* * *

? POV

The room began to spin uncontrollably. I thought something had hit my ship, but it was the ship spinning in its own. "Something is wrong here. It shouldn't be taking me anywhere. Why is my ship going out of control? I didn't understand why this was going on." It started to spiral out of control. Not only was it going through space, but it was going back through time. "This can't happen. These events shouldn't be accessible. I shouldn't be able to travel here. Well, whatever, we'll see what happens from here." I stepped out of the ship to find myself on Earth.


	3. Arguments and Agreements

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Please tell me what you think. Any review is helpful! -Alpha**

* * *

Ace POV

"Ok, Are you gonna join us now?" I asked Scout.

"Yeah, this should help me train." Scout replied.

"Alright, we'll go and get the others." I said.

There are six more people that I need to find now. I went over to where I had the files. Interesting... Pascal's seemed to be missing. Well, I had read it earlier, so I thought we'd be fine. But, there was something else that caught my eye. There seems to be another person. The file was blurry and illegible. All that was there was a picture of a hooded figure. It said "Inventor" by the picture. I complete ignored that, thinking it was a mistake or something.

"Ok, the next person that we should find is this kid named Pascal. Apparently, he can manipulate gravity or something like that." I said to Scout and Ted.

"Ok, shouldn't be too much of a challenge." Scout said.

"Remember, Scout, don't overestimate your abilities. It can lead to your downfall." I said.

"Ok, whatever. I'll work on that at some point." He replied.

We looked into where this Pascal would be. I did my best to teleport the three of us. I was very surprised to see that we all made it, completely fine. I guess my psychic abilities got better.

"Well, off to find this kid." I said.

We started walking down the road. We were in a fair sized town with some nice houses. We then stopped.

"Wait, where should we go?" Ted asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." I told them.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled in unison.

"Yeah...the file was kinda...well...lost..." I said.

"How the heck did you lose the file?" Ted asked.

"It's hard to explain. I think someone may have taken it." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Scout asked.

"It was just gone, the problem is, no one can get in besides the commander and I. We're the only ones who know the password." I told them.

I then began laughing to myself.

"What are you laughing about?" Ted asked.

"I just had a funny thought." I said. "I thought about the possibility if my future self coming back in time and changing the time-line, but that's completely improbable at this point in science."

"Well, you never know for sure." A person walking down the street said to us.

"That was weird." Ted and Scout said.

That can't be right. That person seemed extremely familiar to me. But, I have never seen him before, but still... I just don't know. It's weird, I feel like I just looked in a mirror.

"Are you ok, Ace?" Scout said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking a bit." I replied.

After a bit of searching, we found Pascal. I went up to him and told him that we wanted to ask him a few questions. He agreed, and decided to take us to his house. We got to his house and went inside.

"Ok, now, down to business." I said. "I hear you have the ability to manipulate gravity or something like that."

"Yeah, I can. What about it?" Pascal asked.

"Well, we're looking for people like for our team of universal defenders." Ted said.

"Ok, I guess..." Pascal said.

"Would you mind letting us see your powers?" I asked Pascal.

"Ok, sure." He said.

We then saw the surrounding furniture begin to levitate. And then he crushed some of it.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "That's pretty incredible!".

"Yeah, if you say so..." He said.

"So, you're gonna join us?" Scout asked Pascal.

"Yeah, it'll be cool." He replied.

"Wanna see something else that's cool?" I asked Pascal.

"Yeah, sure." He replied

A dark blue light then enveloped us as I teleported the four of us back to my lab. I found it surprisingly easier to teleport now, even with an additional person. Maybe my ability was becoming stronger somehow.

"Wow, that was legitimately amazing!" Pascal exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that's not all I can do." I replied.

"What else can you do?" He asked.

"Well", I said, "I can do a lot. I can levitate objects, hold them in place so that they cannot move, teleport people and objects, concentrate the energy into beams for offensive use, I can also heal myself thanks to Ted's machine. I understand the way it works, and I can somehow replicate it. I guess my mind can do stuff like that. Actually, I don't even know what else I can do yet. I can even see into the past and sometimes the future at some points. It does, however, require intense concentration at this point, so I do not use it ofter. I don't even know the full extent of this ability. It could be a good or a bad thing. I hope to control this one day. The only problem is the amount of physical strain I receive from using my ability. Too much exertion can cause me to go unconscious for an undefined amount if time."

"Wow... that's incredible!" Pascal exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wish I could control it better. I've passed out so many times from overexertion." I said, somewhat sad.

"You should be fine if you train your physical strength as well as your mental abilities." Pascal replied.

"Wow, not a bad idea. I might work on that. Thank you." I told him.

We went back to my lab to look into the other people we needed to recruit. It seemed like the most logical person to recruit next was a kid who was said to be able to bend the air. I read the file, and this person seemed to be extremely powerful. "I'd better not underestimate this person" I thought to myself.

I told the others about the plan, and we all agreed. We then set off for the location the file told us. What surprised me the most was the location. This person apparently lived on the top of Mt. Everest.

"Ok guys, the journey should be pretty interesting. This guys lives and trains at the top of Mt. Everest." I told the team.

"What? Why would he do that?" Ted asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess it's an ideal training environment." I responded. "Well, I guess we should get going."

We set off for Nepal in one of S.W.O.R.D.'s helicopters. Little did I realize what was just behind us, waiting in the shadows.

? POV

"I remember this part. This is where they went to Nepal. Good times." I thought to myself. I then wondered why I was stuck in this time, but I shrugged it off after awhile. I thought that I'd follow them in case of an emergency. "I hope I don't mess anything up. But, considering I walked into them earlier, I think it will all be fine." I then teleported away, hoping I wasn't caught.


	4. The Battle of the Mountains

Ace POV

On the way to Nepal, we were discussing the details of the whole team further.

"Why are we doing this again?" Scout asked me.

"Well, I don't know if you know this or not, but there are many beings from around the universe inhabiting the planet. Some are good, some are bad. Our goal is to stop the bad ones, and find out why they came here. Maybe even travel around and protect the universe from bad creatures if we get strong enough." I told him.

"Ok, makes enough sense. Not like anything else can surprise me after I met the guy with mind powers or whatever they are and the werewolf thing." he responded.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it." Ted said.

"Yeah, powers or not, we're still people with feelings. No need to be a jerk about it." Pascal said to him.

"Considering I was almost killed by people I barely knew. I think I have the right to express myself." Scout spat back.

The two began to argue back and forth. I hoped it would have stopped, but it went on for about five minutes. I finally intervened by binding both of them to the spots they were in. Luckily, I made it so that couldn't talk.

"Feeling and all that aside, we are going to be a team. Like it or not, we have to cooperate and work together." I said sternly, I'll let you both go when you can come to terms with that. I'll let you both talk too.".

"I can't believe that I was sent to make a team that will probably wind up killing each other before I recruit everyone." I thought to myself, "This is going to be much harder than I expected it to be. But, at least I hope I can use words to change them rather than actions.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, as I was able to calm everyone down, and I was able to help them come together a bit more. We were almost there, as something hit the helicopter.

"What the heck was that?!" Scout asked.

"Not a clue, but we have to see if the helicopter is safe." I responded.

I tried to land the ship safely, but it did not go as planned. The ship abruptly hit the ground, and then it shook. We all stood up and looked around.

"Alright, Pascal and Ted, check the area where we were hit. Scout, come with me, someone may be trying to attack us."

"Ok, I've wanted to beat someone up for awhile now." Scout said with a grin.

"Ace, what if the ship is damaged?" Ted asked.

"Then try to repair it. Scout and I are going down to see what happened.' I told them.

Scout and I went to see if anyone had intentionally attacked us.

"Do you see anyone?" I asked.

"Nothing over here." He replied.

"I'm not even sure what hit us." I told him, "From the looks of the damage, it seems like it was cut by something."

I went around the helicopter, and saw a tall figure in the distance.

"Hey, Scout! I think I see something over there!" I yelled over.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think it's a person, but I can't tell from here." I said.

"Well, go over and see." He told me.

"Please try to be nice about it." I said, trying to stay calm.

I walked towards the figure, trying to see what it was. It appeared to be humanoid, but I had no way of telling for sure. Out of no where, I began to feel as though I was being pushed back. The figure was approaching me, with its hand in the air.

"Do you need something?" I heard a man's voice say.

"Umm... I was wondering where I could find a man named Jake." I said.

"Well, here I am." The man said.

"Ok, Jake, may I ask you a few questions?" I asked him.

"Yes. My name is Jake, and that is fine." He responded.

"Ok, I would like to invite you to join my team of planetary defenders." I told him.

"I appreciate the offer, but I need some time to think." He said, as he turned away.

"If you have any questions, just ask me." I told him.

I turned and began to walk away, but I heard something. It sounded like a bow being drawn. I looked over, and I saw Scout about to fire an arrow at Jake.

"No, Scout! Don't do that!" I yelled at him.

"Too late." He said.

The arrow flew at Jake. What surprised me was the fact that is turned in midair. No joke, it made a ninety degree turn, and went off into the distance.

"Please do not attack me, because if you do, I will not hesitate to attack back." Jake said, clear anger in his voice.

"Oh, yeah? Then I have no problem killing you!" Scout shouted.

"Just try." Jake said.

Scout pulled out a pistol and shot straight at Jake, but the bullets seemed to move around him.

"Is he another psychic?" I thought to myself. "No, can't be. I do not sense any energy similar to my own."

Jake then came rushing towards us, at a speed that was almost too fast for me to comprehend. I was suddenly hit by something.

"What was that? Was that...the air?" I thought to myself.

I was then hit multiple times. I looked over and saw that Scout was not doing much better. It seemed as if he was about to fall unconscious. I was hoping that the others would hear this from the helicopter.

I guess I was lucky. I heard something in the distance. Ted and Pascal came charging at Jake. I felt my body repairing itself. I stood up just fine.

"I think my body just repaired itself, like it did in Ted's machine." I said.

I jumped back into battle. I noticed Jake pinned to the ground, and Ted completely transformed. I figured that Pascal had pinned him down to stall until Ted could fully transform. The ground the began to shake. I felt a shock wave or something. It seemed that Jake was able to overpower Pascal's gravity force. He then sent an energy wave at Ted, who took it full force. Ted seemed to be ok, but a bit damaged. I rushed over to help. I sent a few of my own energy waves towards Jake, but he seemed to see them coming. He dodged with ease, and rushed at me. I put up a psychic wall, and I was able to stop him. Ted and Pascal both rushed at Jake. Pascal hurled him downwards, while Ted hit him before he reached the ground. Jake went unconscious. We took him to Ted's lab to heal him, as well as the rest of us.

When we arrived. Scout was placed into Ted's healing machine. Ted turned it on, the machine buzzed and Scout's wounds healed themselves. Next to enter the machine was Jake. We healed him, then the rest of us. We left Jake on a bed in the lab, and we waited for him to wake up.

When he finally woke up, he seemed calm. He looked around and noticed that he was in a completely unfamiliar location.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in Ted's lab." I told him, "You were unconscious, so we healed you here.".

"Ok. Why would you do that? I attacked you." He responded.

"You could potentially be a perfect member of our team." I told him, "You are strong and smart. Your powers can also be a valuable asset.".

"Is it just my power that you want?" He asked.

"No, not just that. We need you, not your powers. You seem to be a reasonable person, therefore, we thought that we could work well together." I told him.

"Well, what did you need me for in the first place?" He asked.

"I work for an organization that specializes in planetary and sometimes intergalactic defense. The commander said that he wanted a team of protectors. And then he asked me to form and lead the team." I said.

"Alright. So since we all have a unique ability or power, the commander told you to find us?" Jake asked.

"Yes, that is correct." I responded.

"Ok. I think I will join then. I'm glad to help, and I am even more glad to hear that you will not think of me as a freak." Jake said.

"Not a problem. There are even more people out there with even more obscure powers. We welcome everyone that we find." I told him.

"Great!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, let's go back to my base. We'll think of who to find next." I told the group.

I teleported the group back to S.W.O.R.D. HQ and showed Jake around the place. He seemed very surprised at my technology. All he did for a few minutes was look around. He finally snapped out of his trace and said one thing.

"Wow. This is amazing." He said.

"Yeah. This took me years to plan and make." I told him. "I'm smarter and older than you think."

"Wait, how old are you then?" He asked me.

"About 28 years old." I said.

"What? You look 16!" He said.

"Yeah. I'm not too sure either. Both Ted and I ran scans on my body awhile ago. Nothing out of the ordinary." I said to him.

"That is very interesting." He told me. "Then, how old are the rest of you?" He asked.

"Well, Ted is 18, Pascal is 19, Scout is 18." I said. "How old are you?" I asked.

"20 years old." He said plainly.

"Ok, we're all around the same age." Ted said.

"Alright. I don't see what that has to do with anything." Scout said.

"Fine, let's get going then" I told the others.

I took the others to where the files on the other potential members are. We looked through them and carefully thought things through. As soon as we had come to a conclusion, an agent ran into the room.

"Ace! There's a BIG problem!" he said panting.

"What's up? There seems to be a big problem, by the sound of your voice." I said.

"There's some monster attacking New York City!" He exclaimed.

"Alright. We're on it. The first official mission of this team!" I said happily.

"Do we even have a name?" Scout asked.

"Not at the moment. I was planning to consult the others, once the whole team is formed." I told him.

"Do you really need to discuss this here and now?" The agent said to us.

"Fine, we'll be off then!" I said. "Mind if we take a helicopter?"

"Not after you destroyed the last one you 'borrowed'" He said.

"Fine, I have hoverboards, everyone take one." I said, slightly sad.

I concentrated and a door opened in the back of the room. The room was full of intereting looking gadgets and technology. On one side of the room was a stack of green and black objects.

"Are those skateboards?" Pascal asked.

"No, watch this." I said.

I took a hoverboard and pressed a button on the side. The board began to grow in size. I let go of the board and it continued to hover in the air.

"Ride it like a skateboard. If you have constant pressure on the back, you'll continue a forward motion." I told them.

"Alright. This is awesome!" Jake said.

We all took a hoverboard, and then we set off for New York City. The actual trip there was uneventful, again.

"Why doesn't more stuff like this happen?" Scout asked.

"Well, actually, this kind of activity is common. S.W.O.R.D. just does a good job of covering it up. The thing is, nothing of this scale happens very often." I told him.

"Really now? Wow, good job then." Pascal said.

The conversation was cut short when we arrived. We saw something that none of us thought we'd ever see. We saw a floating purple octopus eating...ice cream?


	5. Mystery after Mystery

Ace POV

"What the heck is that?" Pascal asked everyone.

"I did not expect to see that." I said.

"Well... how would we go about this situation?" Jake asked.

"Let's just go in and kill it! It attacked a city. It doesn't deserve to live." Scout said.

"No, that is a horrible idea. Seriously, that is horrible. Everything deserves to live." Jake said.

"Alright guys, let's just go and try to talk to it. Maybe it speaks English." I told them.

We then proceeded to land the hoverboards, then we went to the octopus (who was still eating ice cream). I told the team to drop their weapons and to be as friendly as possible until provoked.

"Hello. Can you understand me?" I said slowly.

"Are you assuming that I have the inability to speak your Earthly language?" The octopus replies.

"Alright then. That was much easier than I expected." Pascal said.

"Okay then. What is your name?" Jake asked the creature.

"I am called Pulpo. I am from the planet Octopolis. We are a race of highly evolved beings that you would know as octopuses." Pulpo responded.

"Highly evolved? Your name is the Spanish word for octopus." Jake said.

"Please do not mock my given name. In my language it means 'the protector' " Pulpo said.

"My apologies. I was only making a joke." Jake responded.

"Apology accepted." said Pulpo.

"If I may intrude, I have a question for you." I said to Pulpo.

"What is your question?" he asked.

"Would you be interested in joining my team of intergalactic defenders? You seem like a very valuable addition." I told him.

"That sounds very interesting. It even allows me to live up to my given name." he responded. "I would be happy to join you on your mission.".

"That was usually easy." Pascal said. "I'm glad that we didn't need to fight him or anything."

"I agree." Scout said.

"If you do not mind me asking, do you have any other abilities?" I asked Pulpo.

"No, I do not mind. My abilities are size manipulation, adaptability, acid ink, flight, and camouflage." he responded. "My flight is technically a form of levitation, given by this device on my fifth tentacle."

"Very interesting." Ted said. "Do you mind if I run a few scans on you? Just to understand how your powers function.".

"Not a problem." Pulpo said.

We boarded our hoverboards and set off for H.Q. again. When we arrived, Ted went to run some tests on Pulpo with some devices that he left in my base.

"These results are incredible." Ted said. "His cells can actually change their size and shape. I need to learn how to replicate this effect. If I can, then all of us could be able to change our sizes as well.".

"That's awesome. That would also benefit our abilities, if you think about it. A larger size should result in a higher mass, which therefore results in more strength in a physical attack." Jake said.

"Wow. I never would have thought of it like that." I said.

"Ted, how long would it take you to replicate this?" Pascal asked.

"I don't know. I'd need to take some of Pulpo's cells and work on it from there. I might just stay here and work on this, if you all go anywhere. I am fascinated by this." Ted responded.

"Sure thing, I was actually thinking about either training or taking a break. I'm gonna vote for taking a break for a day or two." I said.

Everyone else agreed to this as well. I then realized that they did not have their own bases in the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters. I went to the commander and requested that they all have areas of their own constructed. He agreed to my request, and he even agreed to have more areas for the other potential recruits constructed as well. The others and I then rested for a few days in my base. All of us were thinking about different things,

Ted POV

Wow, all of this happened in just a few days. Just a few days ago, I was just an average college grad. Well...actually, I was a college grad at the age of sixteen, but still. I wonder where all of this will go next. At least this whole team thing is working out. Even better, I have a bigger and better lab than before. I'm glad S.W.O.R.D was able to put this together so quickly. This technology will help me speed up my research. This is going to be a fun part of my life. I'm glad that Ace found me. Hmm... I wonder about Ace sometimes. He seems to be different than in high school. I wonder what happened to him after I graduated. I should talk to him, because he still looks like he's a teenager, maybe his body is irregular. Maybe later, he seems stressed after this whole thing started. I hope he turns out ok...considering his age. I still can't believe what happened to him...

Scout POV

This is all happening so quickly... I don't understand. Just a month ago, I was just some kid that could hunt. I mean, I could hunt really well, but this shouldn't have happened. At least I made some friends after so long. I can't believe that I went so long like I did. A life with no friends was really bad. At least these people are giving me a chance. I hope I can redeem myself sooner or later.

Pascal POV

This situation is definitely interesting. I can't believe that there are actually other people out there like me. I'm glad I was able to meet these people. Maybe I can be accepted by these people. It would be nice to finally feel like people want me around. My own parents never even wanted me. I was left alone until some nice people took me in for a few years. I wanted to stop burdening them, so I left at the age of 15. I was able to fend for myself at least. I found abandoned house and was able to survive there until these guys found me. I might even be able to do something with my life. I can train. I can make myself stronger. This can work out really well. I'm gonna go start my training now.

Pulpo POV

These Earthlings are special. They are nothing like I read in the books. They're not green monsters or robotic maniacs. Those books must have lied. Hmmm. I should collect data on these creatures. They seem to be different from the general population of the others. They seem...off. Working with such interesting and tiny creatures should be fun. This is already better than Octopolis. I can't wait to meet more of these people.

Jake POV

This new thing can help with my training. I can even help them. I seem to be able to match their strengths. Maybe I can even figure out new abilities or possibly modifications of the old ones. I can't wait to see what we can all get out of this.

Ace POV

A few hours later, we regrouped and discussed our plans. We were not sure who to look for next, so we decided to look through the files. All of the sudden, sirens in my office began to buzz. My main monitor flashed on with the commander's face.

"Ace, we have a problem. The water levels in the Pacific are rising. And I mean rapidly rising. We've located a potential source of the problem on a very small island. We've prepared one of the jets. It's still a prototype, but this should be a good test run. Good luck, I know your team will do well." He told us before the monitor went black.

"Alright, boys. Let's get going. The jet is a high-speed jet made to travel faster than sound. We should be in the middle of the pacific in 20 minutes if we hustle." I told the team.

"Wait, should we all go? This might not be the best idea. Some of us might want to stay for backup in case of an emergency." Scout said.

"I think we'll be fine. If we start to drown or something, I can just lower our body masses, so we don't sink." Pascal told him.  
"Yeah, I assume we'll be fine. It's not like we're unable to swim. We also have a flying octopus on our team." Jake said.

"Good point" I said. "Let's get going"

We hurried off to the small island in the Pacific. We landed the jet on the island, which was not much larger than a small town. It seemed as though the ocean was going wild. As I looked into the ocean, I saw a lone figure hovering there. We go to the shore and call him over. The response was a giant wave coming towards us.

"Brace yourselves!" I yelled as I put up a barrier around the group.

"It seems that this guy can control water. This makes things more interesting." Jake said.

"Don't worry, I can handle this."Pascal said to us.

Pascal was able to hover over to the figure. Unfortunately for him, he was met with a powerful stream of water to the face. We saw him go flying into the distance.

"I'll get him." said Jake, as he hopped on the air, going to catch up with Pascal.

"Ok, let me try something." I told the group.

I put myself in a shield and went over to the figure. I lifted it out of the water and brought it into my shield with me.  
"NO. PLEASE PUT ME BACK IN THE WATER!" It said to me.

I realized that this thing was just a kid, like the rest of us. He seemed to have a genuine fear of being out of the water.

"Okay, okay. I'll put you back. My apologies." I said to him, as I put him back. "Please, be peaceful. I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late for that." He said as I heard thunder rumble.

A large wave came rushing at me. It caught me off guard, and took me away. I was able to get out of the wave. I looked down, and I was not falling into the water. Apparently, I can fly. I shakingly hover back to the land where the others are.

"Well guys, we seem to have a problem. This guy is a lot stronger than I thought." I told them.

"Guy? It's just a thing." Scout said.

"Alright, now that's just rude." Ted said.

I saw Ted transform and Scout grab a gun. Scout shot a few times at the "thing", and Ted talked out a battle plan.  
"We need to get him on dry land. I'm not sure how, because only a few of us can fly. If we got Jake and Pascal, we could set up a diversion while the three of you went in." Ted told me.

"Okay, they should be back soon. They couldn't have gone too far. We just need to distract him long enough for them to get here." I said.

"I think I can handle that." Scout said.

"Wait, where's Pulpo?" I asked.

All of the sudden, I saw another figure standing on the water. Whatever this new figure was, it wasn't human. Wait...I think I know what that is!

"Guys! I think I found him!" I told the others.  
"Wait, what? Where?" Ted asked.

"It's Pulpo!" I shouted.

Pulpo seemed to have shrunk in size and snuck up on this person. I saw two of his tentacles wrap the person. Pulpo lifted the figure into the air, and into sight. We could clearly tell that it was a human now.

"WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO IGNORE MY WISHES" The person shouted. "IF I WANT TO STAY IN THE FREAKING WATER, I WILL!"

The storm grew more powerful, and the winds raged on. Lightning began to strike the island.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR PISSING ME OFF SO MUCH!" The figure yelled at us.

*BOOM*

Lightning struck Pulpo, and he fell into the water.

"I'll get him." Pascal said.

Pascal levitated over to the spot where Pulpo fell, and lifted him up. They went over to the island and laid down.

"Ace, we're gonna need to resolve this soon." Scout said. "I can't really fight here, and Ted got hit by lightning."

"Hmmm.." I thought. "I guess it'll have to be me and Jake."

"JAKE!" I shouted. "We gotta do a team attack on him."

"Sounds good. What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Launch me. Launch me as fast as you can at him. The only thing is that you'll have to give me a minute to charge up. I want to try something" I told him.

"Wait what?! You don't even have an actual plan?" He asked me frantically.

"Well, I was thinking that I might be able to contain him and stun him. I just need enough energy. I think I can do stuff when I really need to, because I was able to levitate when I was falling towards the water. All I had to do was think of myself not falling." I told him.

"Sounds good. I'll charge up too." He said.

We both charged our attacks and Jake then used all of his power to launch me at this person. I charged up my energy and blasted him at full force.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH" the person shouted as he struggled to move.

"Got 'em" I said. "Now, to take him back to S.W.O.R.D."


End file.
